


Kipo and the age of dimension travel

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I obviously own none of the cartoons that make up this crossover however I will have some ocs and there's mostly spoilers for gravity falls and kipo less for she-raIn my opinion most crossover fics are confusing if you've have'nt seen all the components that make it up. I will avoid that
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Kipo and the age of dimension travel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not very good at describing what the characters look like. And tell me if it was confusing or inaccurate

This is set mid season one on with the story:

It was a cool autumn day in Etheria one with beautiful leaves dropping from the trees and a weak breeze carrying them to the're new home. But on a day even one as calm as today the conflict between the rebellion and the hord namely between Catra and Adora took no breaks "Face it you lost this time" Catra said with a smug smile knowing she was getting under the already peeved Adora's skin catra was a thin cat lady as to say she had the ears tail claws fur and other traits of cats but also the traits of humans Adora however was a tall human with light brown hair however she wielded a sword that allowed her to change into her current state She-ra which was a even taller blond haired lady. She shot Catra a glare and slashed her sword at the part feline "I'm not in the mood for this Catra" Catra skillfully dodged jumping above the slash "oh get over yourself. This is war it doesn't matter if your in a bad mood...besides your rarely angry it makes it fun and different to taunt you"

Suddenly a bright glow lit up around Adora and Catra it was only getting brighter "Is this a new hord weapon cause they're firing it on you too!"

Catra sighed knowing something serious was happening and her play time with Adora would be cut short " **No!"** she shouted and was about to continue speaking when a purple flash of light(although not as bright as the golden one that was still getting brighter) glimmer appeared

Glimmer was a short chubby princess With purple hair that had unnatural sparkles in it as if someone poured glitter on her however it was natural. princesses had special magical powers she could teleport and shoot small blasts of sparkling energy "come on let's get out of here!" She said reaching to Adora as she could only teleport someone she was touching

"Take her too" Adore said pointing at Catra. Catra looked kinda surprised but expected this of goody two shoes Adora

"Fine" said glimmer grabbing both their hands knowing she did'nt have time to argue. But when she tried to teleport the glow flashed purple and both Catra Adora and the glow were missing all that was left was a very confused glimmer

* * *

This is after the events of the show

It was a summer morning In a small town called Gravity falls Dipper and Mabel have been awakened early by one of their great uncle whom they referred to as "grunkle Stanford"

Dipper was a short thirteen year old he wore a hat with a pine tree symbol on it his twin Mabel was a equally short thirteen year old who loved sweaters even through it was summer. the current one she was wearing was bright pink with dark pink writing saying "I hug pigs" in huge letters this referred to her pet pig who she dubbed waddles...cause he waddles

"Is there any reason you woke us up so early grunkle?" dipper said still rubbing his eyes

His great uncle whom he visited every summer answered with a question " remember when you said you were jealous about me dimension traveling?"

"Ya. what about it?"

"Well how about you and your sister do research on dimension 01638 for me?"

"Yes thousand times yes" Mabel answered within seconds shaking here brother "do you know what this means we're going on a adventure"

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to do research and go on an adventure but isn't that dimension dangerous?" he nervously asked "and you don't know much other than humans are hardly tolarated" he continued before Stanford could reply

"Oh yes very dangerous. But the fact you understands that makes you safer. Besides" he said bending down and handing Dipper and Mabel a laser gun each and gave his great nephew a watch with a screen on it "with this you should be able to communicate with me...most of the time... it has a virtual jornal in it and other features.... now have fun!" he said pointing at a portal...a golden one

Dipper and Mabel walked through that portal with Hopes of knowledge and adventure. Little did they know the portal was still in testing and had some un foreseen effects

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? i understand its brief but i plan to make the next ones longer. Kipo and friends won't show up till the next chapter. And how will Catra and Adora fair when surrounded by strangers  
> Or Dipper and Mabel Dipper stressed to impress Stanford Mabel hoping to have a huge fun adventure. And let's not forget about Kipo and friends themselves who have to deal with these strangers with little to no knowledge about their world
> 
> Find out next week same bat time same bat channel(I have no idea when the next chapters coming that was just a joke...and no i don't own batman either)


End file.
